What's on TV?
by Ballet by Night
Summary: Yes, another watch their show fic. Nathanael gets akumatized and takes the class to a... cinema? How will they escape? What secrets will be revealed? (Just a watch their show fic, guys, not much to say).
1. Introduction

**Okay, second try with this story idea. I've liked these stories for a while but whenever I tried to write one it turned out to be ugly and I took it down. So, let's try it again, shall we? I love feedback, but make it constructive, please. It's a watch their show fic.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Marinette woke up groggily, looking for her phone. It was stuck under the covers, and she pulled it out, looking at the time... it was 8:23. She had 20 minutes to get ready!

Marinette rushed around her room, doing nothing but panicking, as usual. She found her pants and shirt and slid them on, brushing her teeth while Tikki pulled back her hair into pigtails. Marinette slid on her jacket and shoes, grabbed her bags (which Tikki flew into), and rushed downstairs.

"Marinette, you've gotta stop waking up so late! Are you having trouble sleeping?" Sabine asks her daughter.

"No, maman. I'll try to get to bed earlier tonight." Marinette promised and grabbed a croissant. She kissed her mother and father goodbye and rushed out the bakery, hoping to get to school on time.

Marinette dashed to the classroom, making it in the door mere seconds before the bell rang, and Alya smirked at her friend.

"You actually made it to school on time, girl. I'm so proud." Alya says to her friend as she sits down.

"I know, right!?" Marinette laughed with her friend.

* * *

-Nathanael Kurtzburg-

Nathanael wasn't having nearly as good of a morning. He spilled coffee on himself, forgot his homework, and now Chloe was looking at his designs.

"So, you just draw people?" Chloe asks. Nathanael just nods in response. Chloe flipped through the pages, completely unaware of Nathanael's discomfort. "Oh my gosh, Nathanael, do you have a crush on Marinette?"

There is was. what Nathanael knew was going to happen. Chloe had just blatantly revealed his crush, _in front of his crush._ Nathanael quickly gathered his things and ran out of the classroom, leaving everyone gaping at his response and quick exit.

"Jeez, someone's jumpy." Chloe muttered, walking back to her seat.

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Marinette, although knowing already that Nathanael had a crush on her, felt bad for him. He was just humiliated by Chloe, that stings. It's happened to her more times than not. Class started, and Mme. Bustier was talking about Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet. Marinette mostly tuned out Mme. Bustier, having learned a lot about Romeo and Juliet from an akuma. The akuma was an actor that had been fired from a play of Romeo and Juliet, so Marinette knew all of the information already.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light coming from the hallway, and an akumatized Nathanael burst through the door.

"I am the Scoop, and I'm here to reveal things for you!" Nathanael says, floating mid-air.

"What?" Marinette asks.

"Ah, Marinette. What I'm saying, albeit abnormal, is that I'm taking this whole class to a place where your secrets will be revealed." Nathanael says. "Except Mme. Bustier, who I think doesn't need to know our secrets."

Everyone looked at Nathanael curiously, and he just laughed.

"I'll show you." He says. He slammed his open sketchbook shut, causing a blinding white light to go around the room. Suddenly all the students were transferred into a room with a large screen in the front. A cinema. "Now that we're here, follow my directions. There are rows of chairs with your names on them. Sit in the chair with your name on it. No fighting about it, or I'll make you leave."

"Okay." A couple of people said, and they all sat down. The Scoop floated in front of the room, looking over people to make sure they sat in the right seats. The seats went:

Row 1: Max, Kim, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka

Row 2: Ivan, Mylene, Alix, Lila, Chloe, Sabrina, The Scoop (Nathanael)

Marinette, obviously, was freaking out that she was sitting next to Adrien. She kept her cool as much as she could. After all, there was an akuma right in front of her.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien didn't know how to feel about his seating arrangement. He was sitting next to Nino, which was awesome. But he also sat by Marinette, who he has decided hates him. Marinette hates him. He doesn't know why, but she hates him. He's tried to change that fact, but the more he tries, the more uncomfortable she gets.

However, he couldn't think about that. There was an akuma to deal with, one that he couldn't transform to defeat. Adrien looked over at Marinette, who now stood in Ladybug's fighting stance. Weird.

"The Scoop, I know you're upset over Chloe, but you need to stop this!" Marinette tells him. Adrien has to admit, she is looking a lot like Ladybug right now. _No, not thoughts to be had right now._ Adrien thought.

"The akuma's in his sketchbook!" Adrien tells her automatically, thinking like Chat Noir. The Scoop watched this whole ordeal, flying higher and higher towards the ceiling, knowing where this was going.

Marinette saw this and ran over to the wall, kicked off of it, and grabbed onto The Scoop's ankle, dragging him to the ground.

"Before I break this sketchbook and get the akuma in a jar, how do we get out of here?" Marinette asks.

"Miraculous Ladybug won't get you out of this one!" The Scoop tells her. "You need to watch every episode in every season in the show on the screen to escape. It's that simple, but Miraculous magic can't get you out, since it's made from Miraculous Magic."

"So we just... watch tv?" Adrien asks, confused.

"Yeah." The Scoop replies. Marinette looks around the room, she found a bowl. Though it was meant to hold popcorn, this would do. Marinette ran over to a table with snacks on it and tore the sketchbook in half. An akuma popped out, and was immediately trapped under the popcorn bowl.

"There, that's taken care of." Marinette sighs. "Nathanael, are you okay?"

"Just fine, thank you Marinette." Nathanael says, taking a seat.

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

The whole akuma deal was taken care of, but they still had to escape. Tikki was tugging on her handbag aggressively.

"What, Tikki?" Marinette asks.

"I have a horrible feeling about this. Your identity will be revealed in this show." Tikki informs. Marinette went pale.

"It's the only escape." Marinette mutters.

"This can't be good." Tikki says.

The students around her were freaking out as well. They were all scared and confused.

"Everyone, listen up!" Marinette shouts. She could control this, she was class rep after all. "We are required to watch this show to leave, so we'll do just that. Just by looking around, the remote's on the table. I'll control the remote, okay? Next, there are snacks on that table over there. Do not move the bowl that is covering the akuma, or you just might die, okay? Finally, the bathrooms are in the back, and are labelled. There shouldn't be any other problems, so let's just get started."

People nod in agreement. Alya looked proud of her, and Adrien just looked anxious. Almost as anxious as she felt.

Marinette sat down in her seat, grabbed the remote, and pressed play on episode 1, _Copycat._

 **I think this ran pretty smooth, constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, it makes me smile!**


	2. Copycat

**I'm back! I started with Copycat for multiple reasons. 1. Everyone starts with Stormy Weather and I hate it. 2. Copycat = jealous kitten and I love it. So, just enjoy, people!**

 **For reference, bold in the story means its the TV, and not bold is them talking.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

 _Marinette sat down in her seat, grabbed the remote, and pressed play on episode 1: Copycat._

The screen lit up. On the screen, it said in bright pink lettering _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._

Marinette felt the uneasiness in her chest increase, and she held tightly onto the arms of her chair, wishing she was anywhere but here. The screen changed, and the show started. The lights dimmed as music started playing.

 **Scene: Marinette stands on her balcony with her phone open, a picture of Adrien on the screen. Tikki floats next to her.**

 **Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie, then?**

 **Marinette: Right Tikki, can you imagine that conversation?**

 **Tikki: Hey Adrien, would you like to- uh, blah, egh!**

People were already muttering about themselves, some people outright questioning things.

"What the heck? Why are we watching Maritrash!?" Chloe blurted, clearly annoyed. Marinette felt herself get angry, but didn't say anything.

"What's that red thing? Tikki? What is she?" Several other people asks.

"Girl, I don't know what it is, but it knows you well. Tikki can mimic you exactly!" Alya laughed.

"Haha, so funny." Marinette muttered. She glanced at Adrien, who was staring attentively at the screen.

 **Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it! Every time I see him I get all clammy and I feel like I'm going to faint!**

 **Tikki: So... Basically the only way you can have a normal conversation with him is if you're blindfolded!**

 **Marinette: Pretty much.**

 **Tikki: There is a very simple solution to this. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number!**

 **Marinette: *gasps* I know who will have Adrien's number!**

"Ooh! I know what this is! It's the first time Marinette pulled a Mari!" Alya exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "I get to see how she did it!"

"What a Mari?" Adrien asks, snapping out of his stupor for a minute.

"You'll see." Alya laughs. Marinette groans and face palms. Of course the first episode would be the most embarrassing one for her. She spared another glance at Adrien. He was looking right at her with a hopeful expression.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien was 99% sure Ladybug was sitting right next to him. He only needed to see her transform... which had to be in this episode, right? He looked over at Marinette, and stared at her. He imagined her with a Ladybug mask, and was surprised when it worked and Ladybug showed up in his vision. He looked at her, a dopey, hopeful expression on his face.

 **Scene Change: At the park, a crowd is waiting for the unveiling of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue.**

 **Theo: *looks around nervously***

 **Mayor: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Theo.**

 **Theo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug. I hope she'll autograph my photo I used as inspiration for the statue.**

Adrien growled at the screen. This guy was a creep. He was in his thirties and crushing on a 16 year old girl. Beside Adrien, Marinette groaned.

Adrien swore he heard her mutter, "Oh, it's _this_ akuma." Then, Adrien spoke up.

"This guy's a creep!" Adrien states. People look at him, as if waiting for more. "He's in his thirties, an adult, and he's crushing on Ladybug, a sixteen year old girl! Strange?"

People muttered their agreements as they turned their attention back to the screen.

 **Mayor: Ugh. It's nearly time. They should be here already.**

 **Scene Change: Marinette's bedroom. Alya's over.**

 **Alya: Look, we both know improv's not your bag, so just stick to this script.**

 **Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read!**

 **Alya: So memorize it! It's pretty simple, you can do this! Just don't improvise! Got it? *Alya holds out the phone to Marinette***

 **Marinette: Forget it! This is never going to work! *Marinette holds out the phone***

 **Alya: *Taps the call button* Too late, it's dialing! *jumps behind Marinette's chaise***

Several people gasp at the drama of the situation. Chloe just laughs.

"Alya, how did you jump like that?" Nino asks. Alya just shrugs.

 **Marinette: *Jumps around with the phone, then holds it up to her ear*. It's gone to voicemail!**

 **Alya: Leave a message, don't improv!**

 **Marinette: *gulps* Hello, uh, Adrien's voicemail! Uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you! Of course, 'cause it's, uh, your phone! Um, haha, call me see ya later buh-bye! *throws the phone on her chaise***

 **Alya: *Face palms***

 **Marinette: *rolls over in her chair*. What? What did you expect me to say? Hey, hot stuff, I'd ask you out to the movies but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone! Pretty crazy, huh?**

 **Phone: If you wish to hear your message again, press 1, if you wish to delete your message, press 2.**

 **Alya: Press 2! Press 2!**

 **Marinette: *Jumps over chaise and presses one***

 **Phone: Your message has been saved. Goodbye.**

Everyone sat in their seats, gaping in awe. Marinette paused the show, knowing that she would get all types of stuff from her classmates. She hid her head in her arms, her face bright red.

Adrien was having a mental crisis. Marinette didn't hate him? Marinette had a crush on him? Ladybug had a crush on him? Why didn't he get this voicemail? Why is it that this makes Marinette super adorable?

Marinette peeked out of her arms around the room. Adrien looked at Marinette. _Why is she so cute like that? Is she scared?_

"I'm so... sosososososososo sorry Adrien!" She blurted, looking on the verge of tears. Adrien's heart broke a little bit seeing her like that.

"What are you apologizing for?" Adrien whispered.

"I... I don't really know. For stealing your phone to delete this voicemail, for not telling you this, for ruining your image of me because of my crush on you when you don't really like me, or..." Marinette rambles. Adrien just stares at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I..." She starts.

"I do like you, Marinette. More than you know yet, but you'll see later in the episode we're watching. I don't blame you for wanting to delete the voicemail. Although it was literal gold and would love to have been able to save it and play it whenever I wanted. I'm not mad. I'm actually ecstatic that you like me too." Adrien tells her. Marinette smiles at his words, and their hands intertwined.

"Goals!" Alya shouts, and Chloe growls. Marinette blushes and smacks her friend, but Adrien just laughs and grins.

 **Marinette: *screams***

Adrien laughs.

 **Alya: It's not as bad as you think, girl.**

 **Marinette: Hmm?**

 **Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were going to have to tell him one of these days! One way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

"Oh, there are more secrets." Marinette mumbled and Adrien heard her. She was definitely talking about being Ladybug, he was sure of it. Adrien just smiled.

"You know I was right girl. You were stressing for nothing. I told you Adrien would like you too!" Alya tells Marinette.

"You were stressing thinking I didn't like you?" Adrien asks, and Marinette nods, still blushing. Adrien just squeezed her hand tighter.

 **Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

 **Alya: Big deal!**

 **Marinette: I called him hot stuff. He cannot be allowed to hear that message! If he does I'll die of shame!**

"Oh look, girl, you're still alive!" Alya says sarcastically. Adrien laughs, as do several others around them.

 **Alya: Okay, okay, I have an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, that means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to his phone before he does. I just wonder where he is...**

 **Marinette: *runs over to her desk and pulls down a sheet* *points to a thing* He's at fencing! That's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly 22 1/2 minutes.**

 **Alya: *Blinks a lot* You're seriously insane, you know that, right?**

 **Marinette: *giggles***

"Oh my gawd. I always knew Marinette was a stalker!" Chloe piped up. "I didn't know she took it this far."

"It's cute." Adrien told Chloe, and smiled at Marinette, who seemed to blush more, if that was possible.

 **Scene Change: Adrien's at fencing practice. In the locker room, Plagg's in Adrien's bag.**

 **Plagg: *yells in surprise when Adrien's phone vibrates***

Marinette paused the show. She stared at Plagg and Adrien broke into a sweat. _Crap._

"Doesn't Marinette have one of those?" Nino asks.

"Uhh..." The duo says.

 **Phone: You have one new message.**

 **Plagg: *Shuts the phone off with his butt***

"Whoa, he can shut phones off with his butt?" Marinette laughs. Adrien laughs too, just to cover up Plagg as long as possible.

 **Adrien: *In a duel with another kid, pins him to the ground and touches him with his saber*. Got to get a drink of water, be right back! *runs to locker room***

 **Plagg: *snores in an empty Camembert wheel***

 **Adrien: Plagg, you pig!**

 **Plagg: You have one new message. *burps***

 **Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail!**

Marinette tenses up underneath him, even though she knows what happens. Adrien chuckled under his breath as she relaxes.

 **Adrien: Don't recognize this number. Oh no, we're late! Time to transform, Plagg!**

"What does that mean?" Max asks Adrien. Adrien just shrugs, but was internally screaming at how close that was. Marinette just stared at him. She finally figured him out.

 **Scene Change: Marinette and Alya are running in Marinette's apartment.**

 **Alya: *The two watch Chat Noir jump along the rooftops, landing in the park*. Today's the unveiling of the Ladybug and Chat Noir sculpture! I totally spaced!**

 **Marinette: Me too!**

 **Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

 **Marinette: I was.. I mean... I am! I mean, I forgot?**

 **Alya: Listen, about Adrien's cell phone, why don't we go right after?**

 **Marinette: If we wait until the ceremony's over, Adrien's fencing practice will be over and he'll have his phone back by then!**

 **Alya: Shoot! I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog. I'm sorry, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage, I think.**

 **Alya: are you sure?**

 **Marinette: Yeah, yeah.**

 **Alya: Cool, stay out of trouble and don't improv! *runs to the ceremony***

"So that's why you weren't there." Adrien mumbles, only loud enough for Marinette to hear. She pales. He figured her out.

 **Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

 **Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school.**

"Again, what is that and why did it call you Ladybug!?" Alya asks excitedly. Marinette says nothing.

 **Tikki: It is a ceremony held in your honor!**

Alya squeals in delight and people start to look at Marinette funny.

 **Marinette: But it's my honor that's at stake right now! I'll be in and out of there in 5 minutes, we'll be at the ceremony in no time! *runs into the school***

 **Scene Change: Chat Noir is sitting on the statue, talking to Theo.**

 **Theo: Excuse me, Chat Noir, but Ladybug isn't here yet.**

 **Chat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug, she'll be here any minute. Besides, I can handle the situation alone. I'm the one in charge anyway, ya know?**

"You're the one in charge?" Marinette says loudly, laughing. "Nice try, kitten."

Everyone stared. Marinette gulped, realizing what she did.

 **Theo: Well, it's just that I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo! She's so amazing. She's so brave and smart, always saving everyone!**

"Creep!" Adrien shouts at the screen. Marinette blushes at the things Theo is saying about her.

 **Mayor: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

 **Theo: Please, just one minute more Mr. Bourgeois. She's going to come, I can feel it.**

Marinette groans. She's not going to come, it's still horrible the second time around. Adrien just smiles at her and squeezes her hand.

 **Scene Change: Marinette sneaks into the boy's locker room.**

 **Marinette: *looks around, panicked* Which one's his?**

 **Tikki: Call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

 **Marinette: *Calls him* Nice, Tikki. *She walks around, putting her ear to the locker doors.**

"Wow Marinette, you really do look stupid." Chloe laughs. Marinette sighs.

 **Scene Change: The mayor is starting the ceremony.**

 **Mayor: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil! Ladybug and Chat Noir! *pulls sheet off of the statue***

 **Crowd: *Claps and asks for pictures***

 **Theo: *Looks at the statue of Ladybug sadly***

"Oh my gosh, I'm a horrible person." Marinette mutters to Tikki. Tikki hit her with her paw.

 **Tikki: Hurry up they're finishing the ceremony!**

 **Marinette: Here it is! Oh no, it's locked!**

 **Tikki: *Phases through and unlocks it.* Ta-da!**

 **Marinette: *Grabs the phone and runs out of the school***

 **Scene Change: Chat Noir is talking to Theo**

"Oh no, this gets bad." Adrien says, hanging his head. Marinette gives his hand a squeeze, and he smiles at her.

 **Chat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though, I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

"By a lot too.. Some fan, right? He's like, a foot taller!" Marinette mutters and Adrien smiles with her, agreeing.

 **Theo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to show my admiration for her. To tell her that every one of me went into making her statue. I'm sure that if she just got to know me, she'd see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

"Ewww..." A lot of the class says, but especially Marinette. This guy was like 30. Blegh.

 **Chat Noir: *growls*. Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know Ladybug and me... we're a thing, ya know?**

 **Theo: Really?**

 **Chat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. *Crosses fingers***

Adrien groaned. Marinette was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Everyone else was so confused by their two classmates.

 **Theo: What does Ladybug see in him?**

"I really don't know right now!" Marinette says between laughs.

"Shut up!" Adrien groaned.

"Oh, _mon dieu_ This is hilarious!" Marinette howled. Adrien smacked her arm playfully. Everyone stared at them.

 **Adrien: *walks into the locker room, whistling, grabs his bag from his locker and leaves***

 **Scene Change: Theo is in his studio**

 **Theo: A thing? You don't even take love seriously, calling it a thing! You don't deserve her, I do! *knocks statue head of Chat Noir off table***

"Ew! You're twice my age, creep!" Marinette yells, throwing popcorn at the screen. People didn't think much of it, but threw their popcorn as well.

 **Hawkmoth: Disappointed of Ladybug and jealous of Chat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. *evilizes a butterfly*. Fly away, my akuma, and evilize him!**

"Who's he?" A chorus of students ask.

"Hawkmoth." Marinette and Adrien say in unison.

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Did Hawkmoth say disappointed with Ladybug? People were disappointed with her? Crap.

 **Theo: *holds crumpled picture of Ladybug* *Akuma flies into it***

 **Hawkmoth: Hello, copycat. I'm Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir, you can have Ladybug forever.**

 **Theo: The very thought of it makes me purr. *transforms***

"Creepy!" Several students called out, including Adrien and Marinette.

 **Scene Change: Adrien's in his room**

 **Adrien: Where is it? *looks at Plagg***

 **Plagg: What're you looking at me for? I didn't eat it, I swear!**

 **Adrien: *calls his phone from the landline***

 **Scene Change: Marinette's house**

 **Marinette: How do you erase messages on his phone - gah! He's calling from his house! What if he finds out it was me? I'll go to prison for grand theft for the rest of my life, and worse I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!**

"Girl, get your priorities in order." Alya says, laughing.

 **Tikki: Oh Marinette, you really need to get your priorities in order.**

"She agrees!" Alya laughs, still wondering who 'she' is.

 **Marinette: I know! Some days it feels impossible balancing being Marinette _and_ being Ladybug.**

Oh _mon dieu._ There it was. The revealing piece of information. Adrien didn't looked shocked at all, but the rest of the class was in a frenzy. Marinette paused the show, bombarded with questions.

"Why is _she_ Ladybug!? I should be Ladybug, not that brat!" Chloe shouts above the rest of the questions. "She's worthless, not worthy of the ground she stands on. Why in god's name is she the savior of Paris and not me! She doesn't deserve it!"

Marinette's eyes immediately welled with tears, though she strongly willed them not to. Tikki flew out of her bag, ready to kill someone, but Plagg flew out of Adrien's bag and tackled Tikki. The two went into Adrien's bag, mostly to calm Tikki down.

Adrien took a look around the chaos in the room, stopping to listen to Chloe's comment. He glanced at Marinette, who was close to tears, and Chloe, who was laughing.

Adrien didn't say anything to Chloe, knowing Marinette wouldn't want him to. He did, however, hug Marinette. He felt his shirt stain wet, but he really didn't care right then. Chloe was being a jerk to Marinette, no less her sole idol, and Marinette was upset. It's all he could do.

"She's lying, you know. Don't listen to her, bugaboo." Adrien whispers to Marinette. She sat up, wiped her eyes, and nodded. She smiled at Adrien and pulled down her pigtails, which were now a mess. **(just to let ya know, this isn't me saying Marinette's weak or anything, this is just her showing her emotion towards being Ladybug and how strongly she believes in it. She does believe in herself, but she is still insecure.)**

Chloe stopped laughing, finally, and Marinette pressed play.

 **Scene Change: Adrien's house**

 **Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym.**

"Yeah, if the gym means Marinette's house." Alya joked, elbowing Marinette. She giggled.

 **Adrien: *grabs Plagg and runs out the door***

 **Scene Change: Copycat is in the Louvre.**

 **Copycat: *walks down the hallway to the Mona Lisa, being filmed*. Don't mind me, just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

 **Guard: Hey! *tries to stop Copycat***

 **Copycat: *Pushes him to the ground* *Looks around and runs away, dropping the candy stick he had in his mouth***

"Oh my gosh. He's a horrible fake!" Adrien exclaims, waving his arms at the camera. Marinette laughs.

 **Scene Change: Adrien's in his limo, driving to school to get his phone.**

 **Television: And in some astonishing news there has been a grand theft at the Louvre. Amateur film shows without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Chat Noir.**

 **Copycat *on film*: This painting is the cat's meow! *runs away***

 **Adrien: Cats meow!? *runs out of car* Not only is that guy a fake, he's a terrible fake! *transforms and goes to Theo***

"Hang on a second, Adrien went into the school, but Chat Noir came out!?" Alya squeals excitedly.

"No way, Adrikins cannot be that mangy alley cat!" Chloe screeches.

"Shut up Chloe." Marinette yells. Adrien smiles at her and she blushes.

 **Scene Change: Marinette is trying to figure out Adrien's phone. She's wearing goggles and mittens.**

"Oh my god, Mari, what're you wearing?" Adrien laughs.

"Shut up." She grumbles. He just laughs again.

 **Marinette: Ugh, of course Adrien would have one of these smart high-tech smartphones. I don't even know how to work this thing!**

"Marinette, we have the same phone!" Adrien laughs again.

 **Tikki: Maybe you should take off those silly mittens!**

 **Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. *phone rings and Alya pops up***

 **Alya: Problem fixed?**

 **Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

 **Alya: No way! You palmed his phone?!**

 **Marinette: Yes? No? I mean, I was planning on giving it back. Where are you, I could use some help!**

The class laughs at Marinette's antics and Marinette buried her head in her knees.

 **Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for the additional deets at the Louvre on the Chat Noir robbery.**

 **Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Chat Noir?**

 **Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Chat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! Ladybug's gonna show up for sure, and I can't miss this! I'll be over later, just chill.**

 **Marinette: Alright. *hangs up*. Chat Noir is a lot of things but he is no thief. *throws off goggles and mittens***

"See? She believed me!" Adrien yells. "Also, what are the other things I am?"

"Right now, annoying." Marinette touched his nose, pushing him back. The class oohed.

 **Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, spots on! *transforms***

"So you are Ladybug!?" Everyone shouts.

"Yes?" Marinette says.

"That's cool!" Some shout, and others shout things similar to that.

"My best friend is Ladybug!" Alya squeals. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Bugaboo!" Adrien laughs, picking Marinette up and spinning her around before setting her down.

"Easy there, chaton." Marinette laughs, playfully punching Adrien's arm.

 **"** Wait a second, Marinette is Ladybug?" Lila says. "Ugh, Marinette, I thought we were going to be friends. Turns out your that two timing, lying, scheming Ladybug!"

"Yeah, and there's no way that you'll get Adrien!" Chloe and Lila shout in unison. "He's mine!"

"I'm neither of yours. I'm loyal to my bugaboo." Adrien says, scooting closer to Marinette. The two girls behind them screech, and the superheroes laugh.

 **Scene Change: Chat Noir is on top of the Louvre.**

 **Chat Noir: *Jumps down in front of a police officer* Guys, chill, that guy was an impostor, I'm the real Chat Noir.**

 **Officer Rogers: *signals for the guards to stand down***

 **Chat Noir: Let me look at where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues *punches the officer playfully*, ya know, animal instincts.**

 **Officer Rogers: Of course, come with me. Thanks for your help, Chat Noir.**

"Ugh, I should've seen this coming." Adrien face palmed.

"Hey, I mean, Officer Rogers is sometimes a jerk. How many times has he told me to leave it to the experts? Who's the one who purifies akumas here?!" Marinette exclaims. Adrien agrees.

Sabrina groans. Her dad was an idiot.

 **Chat Noir: *Stops in front of a stool, picks up the stick***

 **Officer Rogers: *Locks Chat Noir in* Kitty's in the slammer, I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

 **Chat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Chat Noir. I'm way slicker than that guy!**

 **Scene Change: Ladybug is flying to the Louvre.**

 **Ladybug: *Jumps down beside the mayor* Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

 **Officer Rogers: *walks up to the two* Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Don't think you're going to keep him there!**

 **Officer Rogers: *pushes her back* Now, now Ladybug, leave this to the experts. We've got it under control.**

 **Ladybug: *looks annoyed***

"See?!" Marinette says, annoyed.

 **Scene Change: Chat Noir is in the museum**

 **Chat Noir: *cataclysms the bars* *breaks them and runs out to see police officers* *bows* Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I've gotta split. So I'll just say this one more time, you've got the wrong cat. *Flies in with his baton, knocking down the officers***

 **Scene Change: Ladybug with Officer Rogers**

 **Officer Rogers: *walkie talkie beeps* Chat Noir's getting away!**

 **Ladybug: *runs into the building with Rogers* *sees officers on the ground***

 **Officer Rogers: Well, if he's so innocent, why's he running away?**

 **Ladybug: Well if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

 **"** Thank you!" Adrien says loudly.

 **Officer Rogers: Requesting assistance!**

 **Ladybug: *picks up call from Chat Noir***

"Wait, they're phones too!?" Alya asks.

"Yeah." Marinette responds.

 **Chat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't ya bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug: Stop messing around and calling me bugaboo, this is serious!**

 **Chat Noir: I'm going to stop this culprit and save my tail, I'll get back to- *helicopter flies above* *Runs away from three helicopters***

 **Ladybug: *runs out to see***

 **Officer Rogers: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

 **Ladybug: Uh, I'll leave it to the experts. *flies away***

"OOH burn!" Kim yells, high fiving Marinette around people. Marinette laughs, and so do several others.

 **Chat Noir: *Runs into one end of the subway and walks out as Adrien**hides behind a podium***

 **Plagg: *eats wheel of cheese* If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized.**

 **Adrien: That much I'd figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor... How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?!**

"Yours or his?" Marinette joked.

 **Plagg: Yours or his?**

"Adrien, keep her." Plagg tells Adrien, flying out of his bag. Marinette and Adrien blush. Plagg laughs. "Tikki, this is too rich!"

"Plagg, stop it! You do this every time!" Tikki flies out, grabbing Plagg by the ear and pulling him back into the bag.

 **Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.*transforms and goes to Theo's studio* Gotcha, Copycat. *jumps inside***

 **Scene Change: Ladybug is going somewhere**

 **Ladybug: *picks up call from Chat Noir* Chat Noir! Where are you?**

 **Chat Noir: I found his den.**

 **Ladybug: Who?**

 **Chat Noir: My copycat.**

 **Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

 **Chat Noir: If you'd have been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

"Ugh, don't remind me." Marinette groaned. Adrien just squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"See? This is why I should be Ladybug!" Chloe shouts, ignored by everyone.

 **Ladybug: Well, tell me where you are.**

 **Chat Noir: No. I got myself into this mess, now I'm going to get myself out. *hangs up***

 **Ladybug: Cat? Cat! *zooms in on tracker* *follows him***

 **Chat Noir: *opens a piece of paper Copycat left him by a Chinese cat.* Cats in the bag?**

 ***box with the cat on it turns into chains and traps Chat Noir***

 **Chat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 **Copycat: *runs behind Chat Noir and forces him to cataclysm a wood piece* I don't see what Ladybug sees in you, a fool who easily falls into my trap.**

 **Chat Noir: Reaches for his baton.**

 **Copycat: Looking for this? *holds up baton* Which one should I pick up, my one or my one? *Ladybug calls* Ladybug, hurry up, I've caught the impostor at Theo Barbo's workshop.**

 **Ladybug: I'll be there in 30 seconds.**

 **Chat Noir: No, don't come here Ladybug! It's a trap!**

"Wow, this is weird." Rose comments, giggling.

 **Copycat: Too late, cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

 **Chat Noir: She won't be duped, she knows me too well!**

 **Copycat: I know you well too. And from now on, she'll love me, not you.**

"Nope!" Marinette shouts. Adrien laughs with the others.

 **Chat Noir: Love me? You... you're right, she loves me! That's why she'll be able to tell your true identity!**

"But she really does love you, so..." Alya shouts. Marinette blushes and smacks Alya's arm. Alya just giggles.

 **Copycat: *puts akuma picture in his pocket* *traps Chat Noir under him and is about to take his ring***

 **Ladybug: *flies into the room***

 **Chat Noir: *laughs***

 **Copycat: There you are! *sees vision of Ladybug running dreamily towards him***

"Oh my god!" Marinette shouts, covering her eyes.

"Creep!" Adrien shouts.

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, he really looks like you.**

 **Chat Noir: That's because I am me!**

 **Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

 **Copycat: In his ring, of course. Grab it.**

"I should've known. An akuma can't go into a miraculous." Marinette sighs.

 **Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

 **Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

 **Chat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Chat Noir, ask him about our love for each other!**

 **Ladybug: Uh...**

 **Chat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, bugaboo? *winks***

 **Ladybug: I hope you didn't tell him about us...**

 **Copycat: What?**

 **Ladybug: that we're... ya know, we made a secret promise?**

 **Copycat: Yes, of course!**

 **Ladybug: We never made a promise, Copycat! *stands up and points at him***

 **Copycat: I love you Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Chat Noir may annoy me to pieces but he's never lied to me!**

"Did you call me a loser, punk?" Lila asks Marinette, who gulps.

"Girl, you're talking about Adrien!" Alya cackles. Marinette groans and Adrien laughs.

 **Chat Noir: Thanks for the compliment, I think. *kicks off Copycat, sending him flying into a battle stance***

 **Copycat: If I can't have you, no one will! Cataclysm!**

"Oh boy, I thought Chat Noir had it bad." Marinette jokes.

 **Ladybug: Let's wrap this up. Lucky Charm! *a spoon falls in her hands* A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Copycat: *runs at Ladybug with Cataclysm***

 **Ladybug: *Puts chains in front of her and makes the chains rust and break***

"Wow, one misplaced chain and Ladybug..." Max says. Adrien's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, let's not think about that!" Adrien quickly says, hugging Marinette even closer.

 **Copycat: *gets punched and flies back to the wall***

 **Chat Noir: Excellent job, m'lady.**

 **Ladybug: *winks* Now, where's his akuma?**

"Oh my god, girl, you're flirting with Adrien!" Alya laughs. Marinette nods.

 **Chat Noir: Photo in his pocket. *ring beeps* let's make it snappy.**

 **Copycat: Ha! You're going to change back before me! *fights hand on hand with Chat Noir* *fights with Ladybug***

 **Ladybug: He's pretty good!**

 **Chat Noir: No need to rub it in! *fights***

 **Copycat: Told you I was better than him!**

 **Ladybug: *sends yoyo to grab one baton* But I'm better than both of you! *throws Chat his baton***

"You got that right, Bugs." Adrien says.

"You better believe it." Marinette laughs.

 **Chat Noir: *fights with Copycat, manages to get both batons away from them***

 **Ladybug** : ***sends her yoyo to one of their arms***

 **Chat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

 **Copycat: He's lying, I'm the real one!**

 **Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces. Show me your ring, how many pads do you have left?**

 **Chat Noir: *last pad beeps***

 **Copycat: Uh... *makes all three pads disappear***

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, scratch attack!**

 **Chat Noir: Gladly, I love a good cat fight!**

"That sounded like a Pokemon move." Nathanael comments.

 **Ladybug: *forms a plan with the ladybug thing*. *grabs Chat's baton, tape, and her yoyo and spoon. Tapes yoyo to baton, and hooks spoon to her yoyo.* Time to go akuma fishing!**

"So that's how you come up with the plans so fast!" Adrien says, having an epitome.

 **Chat Noir: *has copycat right above him* *pushes him with his feet to let Ladybug hook onto him* *unzips his pocket***

 **Ladybug: *pulls Copycat away from Chat Noir, swinging up to Copycat and taking the photo from his pocket***

"How... ?" Several people ask.

"Marinette, what you just did is scientifically impossible. You must be 150% stronger than your average age, let alone anyone elses." Max states.

"I guess I'm just strong." Marinette says, shrugging.

 **Ladybug: *rips photo and catches the akuma* Time to de-evilize! Bye bye, little butterfly. *throws spoon in the air* Miraculous Ladybug! *butterflies fly around, fixing everything***

 **Theo: *falls from ceiling***

 **Chat Noir: *catches him***

 **Ladybug: Nice catch.**

 **Chat Noir: Glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

 **Ladybug: Once I could tell which cat was really in love with me, it was a no brainer.**

 **Chat Noir: *ring beeps finally* Better help the fellow out, his crush just got crushed. *runs* That makes two of us.**

"Aw Kitty, you know I love you." Marinette says. Adrien blushes deeply and everyone says 'aww' around them.

"It still hurt." Adrien whines.

"Sorry, kitten." Marinette smiles.

 **Theo: Gah! What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning Theo. *hands him the photo***

 **Theo: *hands her a pen* Can you autograph it for me?**

 **Ladybug: *autographs it* Of course I can, you've got some real artistry here. You really captured my essence.**

 **Theo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry, I know about you and Chat Noir. It's okay.**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

"Of course it's okay, creep. You have no business meddling in my love life, a sixteen year old girl." Marinette says.

 **Scene Change: Adrien is in the locker room**

 **Adrien: *detransforms. Looks in the locker room for his phone, but doesn't find it. Walks back out to the car.* Didn't find it!**

 **Scene Change: Marinette is in her room with Alya.**

 **Phone: If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to delete your message, press 2.**

 **Marinette: *presses 2*.**

 **Phone: Your message has been erased.**

 **Marinette: You know what, I'm going to tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And then I can ask him to the movies!**

 **Alya: That's my girl. *They high five.***

 **Scene Change: Adrien and Nino walk into the classroom.**

 **Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

 **Adrien: Well then whoever has it must've found it in the boy's locker room. I checked my voicemail in there during fencing practice.**

 **Marinette: *slides Adrien's phone into his bag, knocking it over.***

 **Adrien: What the? *picks up the phone*. I've looked in here a thousand times!**

 **Nino: Maybe you just need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight!**

 **Alya: Hey dudes, mind if a couple friends tag along?**

 **Nino: sure!**

 **Adrien: *looks behind him to look at Marinette***

"Marinette, pause the screen!" Alya says. Marinette paused it. Alya walked to the front of the screen and pointed at Adrien.

"Look here! When Adrien turns around, instead of looking at me talking, he stares at Marinette until she notices." Alya points out.

"I won't deny anything. I liked Marinette. Still do." Adrien says. Marinette blushes deep red, and Alya laughs.

 **Scene Change: The screen says 'Episode over.'**

"Okay, let's have a small break." Marinette says to everyone. She turns to Adrien. "We need to talk, now."

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Marinette tugged Adrien into the corner of the room, away from the crowd of students. She looked anywhere but him.

"So, you're Chat Noir." She starts.

"And you're Ladybug." Adrien replies.

"So... are we... partners... or d..." Marinette stutters.

"I don't really know. I know what I want us to be." Adrien says.

"And that is?" Marinette asks.

"Well, Marinette. Would you, bugaboo, be my girlfriend?" Adrien asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What? Really?" Marinette asks. "Are you sure..."

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." Adrien smiles.

"Well, yeah!" Marinette yells, getting people's attention.

Adrien laughs and looks at her get embarrassed over her outburst.

"Oops." She giggles, and people turn back away from them.

"Well, if you're my girlfriend, I'm happy. Especially since I've been waiting to do this for forever now." Adrien says, grabbing Marinette's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"What're you doing?" Marinette whispered.

"Something I should've done a while ago." Adrien responds.

They kiss, shutting out everyone around them who are cheering, or Lila and Chloe screeching like velociraptors. Marinette pulled away when she heard a camera, and turned to Alya.

"Alya!" Marinette says.

"Send those to me!" Adrien says. Marinette smacks his arm, but then adds "Me too."

 **So, to answer a review, this isn't a one shot. I'm doing this story like. Hoped you liked this so far. I don't know if I added the kiss too soon, but I couldn't wait for it. Now I can write Adrienette fluff freely, horray!**


End file.
